Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of fields including communication fields. By using different types of semiconductors (including, but not limited to, indium phosphide and gallium arsenide), devices have been created to for higher frequency applications.
Part of a device is the device's interconnect structure. Conventional devices use larger conductors as the current in a signal increases or as the distance a signal needs to be conveyed increases. Larger conductors can consume significant real estate. Also, because of phenomena (including the skin effect) that occur as frequencies increase, larger conductors alone cannot provide interconnect structures in integrated circuits that also further device miniaturization.